Iceberry
Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination circles the world -Albert Einstein I C E B E R R Y Fight the haters and fight your struggles with a smile on your face |-|Canon= APPEARANCE "Sometimes I wish I didn't look this way" -''Berry'' Iceberry resembles a RainWing. She has RainWing build and wings. The only things that are IceWing on her body are her rigid claws and blue forked tongue. She is a bit over average weight for her age (but she isn't very overweight!). Her back legs are quite muscled, much more than her forelegs. Her colours are very interesting because of her IceWing side. First of all, she can only change the colours on her wings, and she usually keeps those pink and blue. Her underscales and underwings are pale blue, and her head is pink. Her main body is yellow, and her eyes are blue. Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof PERSONALITY "You gotta read book here!!!" -''Berry'' Iceberry is kind of bookish, a bit of a nerd. She is smart and funny. She likes to joke and hang out with her friends. She likes going to Starflight's Library for Disabled Dragons And Dragonets. She goes to Hybrid Academy, and she is in the Nova Winglet. She enjoys school a lot. She is very outgoing with people she knows, and shy meeting new people or people she has not seen in a while. She is a tomboy. She also has a very, very strange laugh. She doesn't really fit into any school groups, which may come from the fact that she is in Hufflepuff house. She isn't very preppy, but can be, she loves school, she speaks some French, and she loves sports. Though she is usually positive, the parts she hides are her paranoia and most her sensitivity. She can also be a grumpy bean if she has had a bad day. Who run the world? GIRLS! WEAKNESSES "Sometimes Berry can be less like her and more like me" -''Poisonberry'' *Grumpiness -Iceberry is usually a positive bean, but if you get on her bad side, Berry can be quite grumpy, especially if you accuse her of anything *Slight bossiness -WIP *A little laziness -WIP *A bit too emotional-WIP It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A! ABILITIES "MWA HA HA HA HA" -''Berry'' *Venom- She inherited venom from her RainWing side, and it is slightly weaker than usual RainWing venom due to the fact that she also has *Frostbreath -She inherited this from her IceWing side. It is slightly weaker than normal because she also has venom. *Color change -She cannot turn her entire body one colour, but she can change the colors that are on her wings *Humour -Iceberry is really good at making others laugh, and her own sense of humour is great, meaning she uses that weird laugh of hers a lot *Imaginitive -Iceberry has a vivid imagination, though sometimes in her room at night she wishes she doesn't. She is really good at coming up with stories *Reading and school -Iceberry is an avid reader, and because of this, she knows a lot, and she can spell lots of words that some of her friends cannot I got sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet RELATIONSHIPS And I gotta feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night, tonight's gonna be a good night "Berry is being annoyyying!" -''Everest'' Everest Iceberry finds her brother Everest quite annoying most of the time, but she actually loves him anyways. She sometimes finds that he is funny, but mostly annoying. I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT January Iceberry loves her mother, as she doesn't know her dad, for the first three months of life, her mom was all she had. After three months, she got a nanny who almost felt like a second mom. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way-ay!' Daffodil Iceberry has a crush on this hilarious and kind RainWing, but she is too embarrassed to say anything to him. (Based on Sby's real-life crush) ''You'll be okay, dah dah dah dah and just dance Fluorescent Fluor is Berry's best friend! Even though they go to different schools, when they are together, they are inseparable! The both of them love the same things, and they can both make each other laugh. |-|Modern= Ick don't look here yet APPEARANCE "Do you like my new shirt?" -''Berry'' Modern Berry's scales are rather plain as compared to her canon scales, as they are mostly covered by her clothes. Her mainscales are a much paler yellow, and her underscales are light blue, thought these are hardly noticeable. Her head is exactly the same, but much lighter in color. Now for her clothes. Iceberry often wears a pale blue t-shirt, but it is always covered by a grey sweatshirt with a single button at the neck and the letters IB written in white across her chest. She often folds back the ends of the sweatshirt, as it is a bit too big. She loves the sun, and she always wears a pair of blue nylon shorts with small pockets and green striped. On her feet she wears either blue Nikes or black and green soccer cleats, depending on what she is doing that day. For accessories, Iceberry wears a small murano glass necklace on a thin chain around her neck, a dark green baseball cap reading Love Hockey in white lettering inside a red heart or black headphones with blue cat ears, braces (currently red and blue), and a blue iPod and dark blue glasses over her blue eyes. It's always a good time PERSONALITY "This website is great!!!" -''Berry'' Berry is so many things. She's kind, loyal, and loves to laugh and just be herself. She's not afraid to be a little weird, which is immediately evident once she warm so up to you. Iceberry is also a little nerdy, she loves books and computers, and is always eager to learn. She loves school, and though learning French is hard, she finds it fun! She loves making PowerPoint slideshows, and will constantly make them, which her friends find a little weird, but whatevs! She loves sports, especially hockey and soccer, and will play a game of either of these for close to an hour or even more. She also loves to run, and she can run pretty fast for up to 200m, but she doesn't have much stamina. EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!! ABILITIES "What? I was reading" -''Berry'' *Venom- She inherited venom from her RainWing side, and it is slightly weaker than usual RainWing venom due to the fact that she also has *Frostbreath -She inherited this from her IceWing side. It is slightly weaker than normal because she also has venom. *Color change -She cannot turn her entire body one colour, but she can change the colors that are on her wings *Humour -Iceberry is really good at making others laugh, and her own sense of humour is great, meaning she uses that weird laugh of hers a lot *Imaginitive -Iceberry has a vivid imagination, though sometimes in her room at night she wishes she doesn't. She is really good at coming up with stories *Reading and school -Iceberry is an avid reader, and because of this, she knows a lot, and she can spell lots of words that some of her friends cannot WEAKNESSES "Sometimes Berry can be less like her and more like me" -''Poisonberry'' *Grumpiness -Iceberry is usually a positive bean, but if you get on her bad side, Berry can be quite grumpy, especially if you accuse her of anything *Slight bossiness -WIP *A little laziness -WIP *A bit too emotional-WIP |-|History= HISTORY This is gonna be the best day of my life. My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife! Iceberry was hatched from a pale white egg in the rainforest to an IceWing mother and the genes of a RainWing father, as her mother never mated. She was raised by only her mother until the age of three months, when her nanny, Sunset, came to take care of her while her mother worked. Sunset loved to take Berry to name Park. One day, she met her friend there, who was a nanny for a RainWing named Fluorescent. As Sunset and her friend talked, Iceberry and Fluorescent played on the playground. CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! |-|Relationships #2= RELATIONS All the ladies, all the women Do not ask for me to add you if we have not had a friendly conversation. Otherwise, ask away! BE AWARE, ICEBERRY GETS ALONG BEST WITH RAVENCLAWS AND ESPECIALLY WITH HUFFLEPUFFS, BUT SHE CAN AND WILL BE FRIENDS WITH GRYFFINDORS/SLYTHERINS :DDD Sonas only Poisonberry "Poison is so grumpy! But I can be grumpy, so she's my friend!" This dragon's negitivity is hard for Iceberry to wrap her head around, but she likes to make sure Poisonberry doesn't get hurt (and no one gets hurt by her). She actually thinks of Poison as a friend. Positive Lykaios "Yes, another bookworm! I love meeting fellow bookworms!!" Iceberry has talked to this dragon quite a bit and has found that they share some of the same interests. She would like to become friends with this dragon, and maybe share some book requests! Positive Tawny "I haven't talked to Tawny much, but they seem very nice!" Iceberry likes the fact that this dragon is against stereotypes. And she also likes her go-green attitude. Her introverted nature is very opposite to Berry, but then again, sometimes Berry can be a bit of an introvert herself, so she likes her. Positive Terrific "Terrific is very nice, and she has great ideas!!" Berry thinks that Terrific is, well, terrific! She really likes her and thinks she has great ideas. She worked together with Terrific before, and she found that she was and is still a great dragon to work with! Very positive Sabotage (Overhauled) "I like Sabotage, but I don't really like the fighting... He's nice though!" Berry feels a little uncomfortable around this dragon, for no other reason than the fact that Sabotage is not very chatty, (and that they like battling) and Iceberry loves to chat. But she thinks that Sabotage is a very friendly dragon, despite his quietness. Neutral/Positive Featherflight "Yes, another Hufflepuff! We can be HUFFLEPUFF BUDDIES!!" Berry thinks that Featherflight is a very kind dragon, and after talking a few times, she knows that she is a very helpful dragon. And she shares her love for animals! Positive Blue Raspberry "I haven't talked to Blue for a while, but I really find them nice!" Berry likes Blue Raspberry, she thinks that he is very helpful and welcoming. She hasn't talked to him in a little while, but she likes the fact that he is kind and caring, because those are 2 important attributes of a friend. Positive Echo (EchoTheGekko) "Echo is great, I like their art too!" Berry likes the fact that Echo reads a lot, because she's he even reads while she eats! She has talked to Echo a bit, and finds them really nice and willing to help. She hopes to become Echo's friend. Positive Destiny "Destiny seems really nice, once you step past her slight rudeness. Maybe one day we can be friends!" Berry has talked to this tribrid a little, but doesn't know them super well, and wouldn't mind knowing them better. She found Destie a bit rude at first, but then now she finds her nice and would possibly want to work towards being their friend. Positive/Neutral Element "Element is a very nice dragon, though I don't always like the arguments. I'll try to use a bookmark more, Ele!" Iceberry sometimes doesn't like Ele's tendency to argue with her friends, but she sometimes joins in, so she has mixed feelings about that. She hopes Ele won't be mad, but she used to fold down the corners of pages. Now she is trying to use a bookmark as much as she can Positive/Neutral Shardbreaker "Shard seems like a dragon that I could be friends with! Maybe one day!" Iceberry has very mixed feelings of friendship with this dragon. She likes how she is a smart dragon, relates to the laziness, and feels bad for her bully-related past. She thinks overall that Shard is a dragon she would like to know more about and possibly be friends with someday! Positive/Neutral Garnet "I'd love to know Garnet better!" Iceberry has talked to this SkyWing a little bit, and she would like to talk to her more. She relates sometimes to not wanting to socialize, just curl up with a scroll and read. Positive/Neutral Blood Moon "Craziness is the best thing EVERRRRRR!!!" Iceberry sometimes finds Blood Moon a bit too crazy, but then she gives in and starts yelling crazily. She thinks that they are a kind dragon and would like to possibly become friends. Positive/Neutral Phoenix "Phoenix is very nice, and I like them a lot!" Iceberry was happy to welcome this dragon, and finds them very nice and interesting, and she hopes this dragon, now that they are less new, understand the rules and follow them better. Positive/Neutral Starfruit "Starfruit seems pretty kind to me, I bet we could be friends if we tried!" Iceberry thinks this hybrid is nice, and thinks they have good ideas, but thinks they should try not to pester people about working on things. Overall, she wants to work towards being this dragon's friend, even if she doesn't see them much. Positive/Neutral Saburra "Saburra seemed a bit intimidating at first, but now I find them very kind and helpful!" Iceberry at first was a little scared of this very well-known dragon, but she now finds them very helpful and friendly, and would love to have them as a friend, or even just a dragon she can talk to. She is glad that Sab always comments on her OCs, sometimes just a little thing, but she likes it anyways, because she doesn't really get comments very much. Positive Inkberry "Inky is a great dragon! It would be awesome to be their friend!" Iceberry likes this MudWing mutt, she finds them to be quite nice, and she actually likes the way they look, but she relates to wanting to look nicer than she looks. She would really like to have this dragon as her friend. Positive Spix "Other is sooo nice! And they make such cute art!" Berry finds Spix to be a great dragon, and she loves their art! She thinks that they could be good friends, and she quite likes the picture that Spix made of her. She would love to be friends with Spix, and hopes she can be. Positive Wildfire "Wild is quite nice, I bet we could be friends if we talked a bit more!" Iceberry thinks that Wildfire is a nice dragon from the few times they have spoken, and she likes to think of them as a friend. She hopes Wildfire thinks the same, and would love to chat with them more!!! Positive Alveare "Hm, I like Alveare from the times we've spoken, but it would be great to speak with them more" Iceberry has spoken to this awesome SandWing a couple times, and finds that she likes them and finds them nice, and she would be happy to talk more with this dragon and possibly become friends in the future! Positive/Neutral Morpho "Morpho is super nice! I hope we can be friends someday!" Berry likes Morpho a lot, and thinks that the two of them could be good friends if they tried hard. She really likes her OCs! Positive Frosty "Frosty's awesome! She's super nice and friendly!" Iceberry really likes how helpful this dragoness is, and she's certain the Sky/IceWing is sane, no matter how crazy she thinks she is, because Iceberry is crazy, but she's sure she's sane. She finds Frosty really nice, and hopes one day they can be friends! Positive Bumblebee "Awesome gal! Hufflepuff for LIIIIIFE" Berry thinks this HiveWing is super awesome! They have so much in common, and both understand the amazingness of Hufflepuff house, air hockey, reading and Clue, as well as the horribleness of clothes shopping and the scariness of the dark, which most dragons her age label as silly. She really wants to be her friend!!! Positive Conjure "I think Conjure is an awesome caretaker and dragon!" Iceberry quite likes this caring SkyWing, and thinks he is very kind. She hopes he and her can be friends, and really admires his ability to work three jobs at once as a dragonet like her. Positive Timechaser "Yeah! Good weirdness for the win!" Berry thinks Timechaser is pretty nice, but maybe she should be a little bit more accepting when she is given advice. She has nothing against her though, and even though Time is pretty shy, thinks they could possibly be friends later on! Neutral/Positive Andrena "She can be a little scary, but I like her!!" Iceberry can be a little intimidated by the fiercely protective HiveWing, but she truly likes Andrena and finds her awesome, and also thinks that if they talked more, they could be even better friends!! Positive Deep Blue "It would be awesome to be Deep's friend!" Iceberry and Deep Blue aren't close, but they are still acquaintances, and she would love to be friends with the cheerful, if sometimes sarcastic dragonet! Neutral/Positive Ari "Ari's pretty great, even though she's quiet!" Berry likes the SeaWing/SilkWing quite a bit, and even though she's quiet, she's nice to talk to. She's a dragon Berry can vent her feelings to without being interrupted, and Iceberry appreciates that a lot. She thinks the two could be good friends. Positive Vaporwave "FELLOW HUFFLEPUFF YESSSS!" Iceberry hasn't talked a lot with the interesting hybrid, but she likes her quite a bit! Berry thinks she's pretty nice, and has great art! It's nice to meet a fellow Hufflepuff, as it's hard to find others who are proud of being a badger. She hopes they can become closer and become friends at some point, as she thinks they have a lot in common! Very Positive Sunset "Calamari is amazing, and Sunset is cool! Also... AXOLOTLS!!" They need to talk more, in Berry's opinion, because she wants to be friends with the kind, if a little bit sarcastic dragonet! She thinks that the hybrid is really cool and good at art (*cough*unlike Berry*cough*), and someone she'd want as a friend. She only wishes Sunset would think better of herself. Positive Snowblossom "I totally relate to the procrastination thing" Iceberry can relate to the hybrid in one big way. PROCRASTINATION. She knows that Snowblossom just wants to be helpful sometimes and just... can't, and she is the same. She thinks they're a good artist, and hopes one day they can be friends!! Neutral/Positive Dryad "YOOT FEMINISM!! And Dryad is H I L A R I O U S" Iceberry and Dryad (at least to Berry) are great friends! She agrees with a lot of the SkyWing's views, and loves her awesome personality! She thinks Dryad is a great artist and roleplayer, and thinks she's pretty smart, too! She completely relates to her stubbornness. Very Positive Skylights "Weirdness! Weirdness! YAAAA!" Iceberry thinks Skylights is pretty cool, and would love to truly be friends with her. She think she she's a good artist, and love she her coloration! She's only chatted with her a couple times, but she likes her. Positive/Neutral Noble "Noble's really cool and good at art!!" Text |-|Quotes= QUOTES Actual quotes by Sby: *''"We are not going clothes shopping!"'' *''"Apologies, I am very weird."'' *''"WHEN ARE HOCKEY TRYOUTS????"'' *''"Just because I'm in Late French now, and moving schools, it does not mean I will never see you again."'' *''"I LOST MY PLACE IN HOLD FOR TLC? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"'' *''"THIS IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVERRRRR!!!"'' *''"PICKLE SANDWICH!"'' *''"What the tree?!"'' Actual quotes by Iceberry: *''"I like fruit a lot, but I love meat too. I love both!"'' *''"Doo dee doo, skipping to the... LIBRARY!!"'' *''"Yeeeeee!"'' *''"Sorry guys, I'll missss you!"'' *''"Randomness makes life interesting. My randomness makes life extra interesting!"'' *''"I am dying. That thing is so cute!! The cuteness burns!!!!!!"'' *''"OOOOOOOOOOOOF"'' |-|Trivia= TRIVIA Facts about Sby and her sona *She loves hockey :*especially playing center *She is a rightie *Her family isn't Christian, but she believes in God and Heaven. *She is really good in school *She loves singing and dancing *She performed in her school Talent Show *She eats a banana every morning *She is in late French *She says about, not "aboot." *She is a proud Hufflepuff ������������ *Sby wears glasses, Canon Berry doesn't, Modern Berry does *Irl, Sby actually doesn't like pink, but it is the RainWing scale colour of happiness, so Iceberry has some pink scales. *Sby's brother is a SkyWing (Everest) in dragon form because her brother is actually her nanny's son, not her biological brother. *Berry and Sby are both Aquarius |-|Gallery= GALLERY Go here for gallery |-|Playlist= PLAYLIST I hope you know all these songs :) *HAPPY by Pharell Williams *JUST DANCE by Lady Gaga/Colby O'Donis *I GOTTA FEELING by the Black Eyed Peas *CAN'T STOP THE FEELING by Justin Timberlake *BORN THIS WAY by Lady Gaga *Everything is AWESOME by Teagan and Sara *I LIKE TO MOVE IT by will.i.am *ROAR by Katy Perry *RUN THE WORLD (GIRLS) by Beyoncé *INDEPENDENT WOMAN by Destiny's Child *GOOD TIME by Owl City *FIREWORK by Katy Perry *BEST DAY OF MY LIFE by American Authors *Y.M.C.A by The Minions |-|Stats= Stats *'STRENGTH:' ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️ *'INTELLEGENCE:' ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️ *'SPEED:' ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️ *'OPTIMISM:' ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️ *'PESSIMISIM:' ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️ *'STYLE:' ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️ *'CRAZINESS:' ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️ Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Occupation (Other)